Cloud Number Nine
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: another songfic, it was quick and easy to write, ma


Title: Cloud Number Nine

Author: Kristin (KiaraAlexisKlaymaker)

Pairing: Max/Alec

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Don't own them…Mr. C and Mr. E and Fox do.. :b Song by Brian Adams, Cloud Number Nine. Don't own that either…Pity.

Summary: Alec's POV sorta…Songfic (of course)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get new material out; working two jobs, helping out with a grandfather who has Alzheimers, and writing on my very long other DA fanfic.

**Cloud Number Nine**

_clue number one was when you knocked on my door  
clue number two was the look that you wore  
n' that's when i knew it was a pretty good sign  
that something was wrong up on cloud number nine_

Alec sang the words softly to himself, his gaze as it always seemed to be, tracking towards the petite brunette standing across the command center. Her waist length dark hair was shiny with a recent bath she'd somehow managed to sneak, and the ends flared out in the promise of curls despite it being straight, and Alec wondered how she'd look if the hair was short enough to curl as was hinted.

_Well, Maxie, you knocked on my door alright…damn well blew it open and kicked me into it,_ he smirked to himself, just enjoying staying on his side of the room watching his leader get into a daily 'grudge match' with the lizard man Mole. That pair had developed into quite the astonishing friends, much like the relationship he and Max had had to begin with, only friendlier.

_well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right_

_How can this be wrong if I feel this strong?_ He mused further, humming the tune. He gave a cursory glance at the blueprints he was supposed to be going over in preparation for the upcoming raid for much-needed supplies; he'd already memorized them anyway, it wasn't as if he truly needed to look over them, though they did come in as a handy excuse for supposedly busyness if anyone asked. And it kept him that much nearer to her.

_and the moon is out and the stars are bright  
and whatever comes s'gonna be alright  
cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine  
and there ain't no place that i'd rather be  
and we can't go back but you're here with me  
yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine_

Max glanced over his way, in the midst of an insult comeback, and her eyes took on that amused look that she rarely showed so freely. Alec's heart stopped beating for the moment, awed at the trust and some other emotion showing in her eyes. He knew then that even with the siege, the protestors, and being hunted by a selectively bred psycho cult, that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else as long as she looked at him that way.

_now he hurt you and you hurt me  
and that wasn't the way it was supposed to be  
so baby tonight let's leave the world behind  
and spend some time up on cloud number nine_

_I've definitely left this world behind,_ he nodded in time to the beat of the song in his head, feeling the tingling sensation that always happened when Max dropped her tough chic façade to let him in. This was the Max who used to go cat-burglaring on a regular basis for fun and necessity and reveling in who and most importantly _what_ she was, instead of some guilt trip 'gotta-save-the-world-again' attitude.

_The Max who didn't have a care except stay out of Manticore's radar,_ he thought grimly. _Before even Wheels came along and really made her regret her very nature._

Alec's heart picked up tempo as Max finished, the victor, and headed on over to him. He tried to act all nonchalant, but to anyone who really knew he, they'd realize he'd just put on his happy-go-lucky-I'm-always-alright mask.

"Hey," she greeted him with her customary phrase, her small smile genuine and reaching deep into those chocolate colored eyes._  
_

_well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right_

"Hey, Maxie," he smirked, knowing it irked her for him to use her old unit's baby name for her.

_and the moon is out and the stars are bright  
and whatever comes s'gonna be alright  
cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine  
and there ain't no place that i'd rather be  
and we can't go back but you're here with me  
yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine_

"Ass," she smacked him on the hard, but the swipe lacked any venom or the serious hurtful intention that had marked its predecessors. This was more playful, if the quirk of her delectable lips was any indication.

"Always the ass," was his customary rejoinder. He thought he died when her gaze slid to the side to check out said anatomy. The action only took a second, but it had happened, and it gave him hope.

"Can't help noticing you're only redeeming feature," she smirked back and his heart soared.

_well we won't come down tonight  
ya we won't come down tonight  
no we won't come down tonight _

"I appreciate the attention," Alec smiled.

"Like you need any more," she laughed, and it was music to Alec's ears. And those of the listening transgenics and transhumans, it seemed. Everyone breathed easier when Max was in a good mood, which seemed to be often, Alec thought with no small amount of pride.

"Get that smirk off your face, soldier," she mock growled, but her eyes told a different story. Oh, how those eyes could tell a story. Alec had avidly read and listened to them the night before, and several weeks' worth now, and he had yet to get tired of it. Of her.

If the faint blush on her cheeks were any indication, neither did she.

"Yes' ma'am," Alec saluted, gazing at her tenderly.

_we can watch the world go by - up on cloud number nine_


End file.
